Two Million Roses
by Snarling-Stilinski
Summary: Starting as a joke, Derek leaves a rose on Stiles' windowsill every night. Stiles asks Derek if it's him leaving flowers, but he won't tell. Stiles later jokes and tells Derek he'll end up with two million of them if he keeps it up. The two later argue and before Stiles falls asleep he finds a rose on his windowsill. Filled with Sterek fights, Sterek kisses and steamy Sterek scenes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter summary; Stiles drives Scott to the gas station to get roses for his date with Allison that evening. While there, Stiles bumps into Derek.

* * *

Stiles sleepily walked down the stairs to head for his kitchen, rubbing his right eye with the side of his index finger as be slid his socks against the carpeted floor. Before he reached the kitchen's entrance he could already hear the sound of the coffee maker, and he could smell a sugary aroma emitting from the room.

Shuffling his way in, he squinted a moment, the window blinds were opened up, allowing the bright trails of light to shine through and lighten the room. Specks of dust were floating around happily on the rays of light, which gave a peaceful feel. Stiles found his dad sitting at the table, an empty coffee cup resting in front of him waiting to be filled and a book in hand, like every Saturday morning. The book was different from last week's, Stiles had noticed after glancing at its cover. His dad was holding the book in one hand, using his thumb and index finger to hold back the pages and using the other fingers to support the book's spine, using his opposite hand only to flip the awaiting pages.

"Morning, Dad." Stiles greeted his father in a beat tone.

His father was too enraptured in his book to have noticed when his son had walked in and surprisedly looked up when he heard the sound of his voice.

"Good morning!" He cheerfully answered, "There's donuts on the counter." He informed as he gestured his head in the direction of the food.

Stiles eagerly opened the box and stared at all of his choices, unsure of which he wanted. Reaching in he grabbed a chocolate glazed and turned to his father, who was still haunched over with his head lowered to the opened pages, "I'm going to pick Scott up in a bit." He stated to his father before taking a large bite of his donut.

Mr. Stilinski folded the top corner of the page and closed the book gently, resting it on the table and replacing it with his empty coffee mug, "Where are you two headed?" He questioned as he stood from his seat and stretched his arms above his head before pacing his way to the coffee maker.

"He texted me this morning asking if I'd give him a lift, then we're staying at his place for a while until his date with Allison. His mom is working, so she has the car." He spoke nonchalantly taking another bite.

His father poured the black coffee steadily into the mug. Taking a slow sip before making his way to the assorted donuts,

"Do you have any idea when you'll be home?" His father asked as he himself chose a sprinkled one.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders and pursed his thin lips, "Is there a certain time I should I be back?" He spoke as he looked down at his grey tee, realizing there were several crumbs resting on his chest, gripping the fabric to avoid falling to the cold kitchen floor. He brushed them off with a flick of his hand and looked up to his father, awaiting an answer.

"No," Mr. Stilinski shook his head and shrugged his shoulders as well, "I just thought maybe we could do something together, you know, hang out, or something?"

Stiles was a bit shocked. Although they've known each other since Stiles had been born, the question was still a bit awkward for them both. They had a close bond with each other, and loved one another to pieces, but that's what happens when a wife and mother is taken away from the two. Although, learning to love each other with all they've got wasn't the only thing that came with Mrs. Stilinski's death. For a long time Mr. Stilinski would get angry, he would mumble to himself, and hit things, any thing in reach, even if it meant it could become broken. Except Stiles. He never hit Stiles.

Out of his mothers death, Stiles, for a while, grew quiet. He wouldn't speak a word to anyone, although Mr. Stilinski would've sworn he recalled hearing his son whispering alone in his room when he walked by his door, but he never stopped to listen and never asked his son about it, he needed his privacy.

Stiles also experienced panic attacks. More often the week after the funeral then ever before. The funeral really made him uncomfortable. He was moving a lot and wiping his face repeatedly at one moment, and holding completely still at the next, not blinking or anything. At one point he whispered to his father that he couldn't breathe. His dad had loosened his tie for him, but Stiles really couldn't breathe, he freaked out while standing amongst the guests and he started clawing at the collar of his shirt, trying to expose his neck. The guests tried not to pay attention, especially after realizing he was fine a moment later. They felt bad for him, even those who didn't know him, they knew it was her son, he had her looks, they could tell even with his pink tear stained face.

With both Stilinski boys struggling to manage a life without the woman they lived with and loved, they grew apart slightly, becoming more independent. They still joked and made conversation with each other, but it's been a good while since they've both 'hung out'

"Sure, yeah, we'll do that," Stiles answered, "I'll get home at a decent time." He smiled to his dad who was sipping at his coffee again. "I'm going to get ready to pick Scott up, okay?" He added while walking out of the room not waiting for his father to reply.

Stiles smiled as Scott slid into the jeep, "Hey man!" He happily spoke as he put the car in drive, "So where are we going?"

Scott smiled back and playfully and tapped his friend's arm as a way of greeting him, "I want to get Allison some flowers before our date tonight," he said double checking his opened wallet for cash before sliding it back into his pocket, "if you don't mind."

Stiles glanced behind his shoulder as he pulled the car backwards, "I'm cool with that. Where are you two going?" He looked back to Scott who was now evening out the strings on his grey and white striped sweatshirt.

"We're going bowling."

"I thought you sucked at bowling?" Stiles shot his friend a questioning look.

"Bowling now happens to be one of my many werewolf talents." Scott proudly stated as Stiles chuckled beside him.

Stiles spotted a gas station on their left, where he turned into the parking lot and pulled next to an available pump. "Here, the gas station sells flowers, besides I need gas." Stiles turned off the car and both boys exited.

Stiles leaned against his car as he patiently waited for the gas to pump. The sun was now high in the sky, resting on the surface of the calm town and licking the back of Stiles' neck, warming his skin. He inhaled deeply through his nose to the scent of leaves and soft dirt that had gotten caught on the breeze that brushed past the woods and into city. He loved its scent.

Scott was only gone a moment before he approached the car with a bouquet of a dozen red roses. The sun reflected off of his brown hair as he walked, and when the light had hit his eyes at the right angle, you could see them flash the wolfly golden color.

Stiles stared at his friend then looked at the many red flowers that were gripped in his hand, "You never buy me flowers." He joked.

Scott laughed, "I've never taken you on a date either."

Stiles pretended to be offended, "I mean, we're together all the time anyways, there's no need to take me out. We're practically on a lifetime date here. I thought you loved my company, but apparently I'm just your chauffeur, who gets no love, no date, or no flowers." He stuck out his bottom lip as if to pout and narrowed his eyebrows playfully.

Scott laughed again and rolled his eyes, "Here," he plucked a rose from his bouquet and extended his arm to Stiles, "my lovely chauffeur." He added as he winked and opened the passengers door and stepped inside.

Stiles laughed to himself as he lifted the rose to his nose and sniffed the petals. He liked roses, after all they were his mom's favorite, she often times had them placed in fancy vases around the house.

Stiles lifted his finger to stroke one of the petals, it was so soft and smooth. He was so enraptured with the silly flower that he hadn't noticed when someone had walked up beside him.

"A rose? I always saw you as more of a daisy kind of guy." The voice from beside him laughed.

Stiles looked up, startled to meet eyes with Derek Hale, the pack's Alpha.

"Derek! What are you doing here?" Stiles grinned.

In the past few months the pack as a whole had grown closer. They've become one big happy family. Well, almost happy, they still tried sorting out differences by slashing at each others throats every now and then, but all together, they were happy. The pack consisted of humans now too, Derek, with hesitation, allowed Allison, and Stiles to come to pack get-togethers, and even invited them to watch the pack train. Lydia had joined often when they all hung out. She had recently found out about werewolves, and the Kanima, and she didn't take it all too badly, she was shocked at first and kind of frightened, which is why she refuses to watch when they train. Watching the angry wolves scrape each other with their claws and bite at objects with their shiny teeth, was not how she enjoyed spending her time.

Stiles had grown shockingly close to Derek over the past few months too. While Derek watched his betas train he often sat with Stiles, as they both made fun of the wolves together. Not only have the two grown closer as friends, but they both grew a strong liking for one another, although the both of them tried denying their feelings for a long time, especially Stiles, who had found Derek quite alluring at first sight. The last two pack get-togethers had ended with a small peck on the lips, both of which Derek went for first. That second time Stiles would've gladly kissed back, but he was always worrying that someone would see, even when he made Derek listen intently for anyone nearby. He was finally comfortable with how he felt towards Derek, but he hadn't told Scott yet, and Scott walking in on a kiss, wasn't how he wanted him to find out.

Derek threw his thumb over his shoulder and gestured to his car, "Needed gas." He stated, "So, what's with the rose?" He looked at the flower in Stiles' hand.

Stiles glanced down at his hands then back to Derek, "Ah, this," he flicked it around in the air, "it's my gift for being such a good chauffeur."

"A good chauffeur?" Derek echoed and raised an eyebrow with a grin, "May I?" He asked, outstretching his arm with his palm face up.

Stiles placed the flower into Derek's waiting hand and watched as he examined it. Man, Derek looked really good. Standing with the sun behind him, casting magnificent shadows across his face and his signature leather jacket.

Derek lifted the flower and lightly shook it at Stiles, "Here, for you." he smirked as he took Stiles' hand and placed the rose against his palm.

Stiles blushed as he watched Derek walk to his car with his hands shoved into his pockets. He had completely forgotten that they were at the gas station and noticed his gas must have been done pumping minutes ago. He took the pump from his Jeep and walked for the drivers door.

"Now that's why I never buy you flowers, Stiles." Scott said once Stiles had started the car. "You just give them to other people so they'll give it back to you and take all the credit! Like they bought the darn thing!" He teased.

Stiles had also forgotten Scott was in the car and had probably just seen the whole thing, but it still wasn't the best time to tell him. "I mean come on, I'm just a chauffeur who doesn't get enough of your love, I'm bound to run into other people arms."

Scott chuckled as he fingered through the roses, "Are you breaking up with me?" He complained, "Besides, why would you run into Derek's arms?" He laughed amusedly.

Now was definitely not the time to bring it up to Scott. "No, I'm not breaking up with you. But I should, considering you have a date tonight and I'm not included." He smirked back, purposefully forgetting to respond to the Derek part.

"Would you like to come bowling with us, Stiles?" Scott offered with a sarcastic pity, "But seriously," he changed his tone, "I can ask Allison if she minds you tagging along tonight, which I'm sure she wouldn't." He pulled out his phone and began to text his question before getting an answer from Stiles.

Stiles wouldn't mind joining them. He told himself it could turn out being a lot of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter summary; Stiles tags along on a date between Allison and Scott. After the date is over, Stiles returns home, where he encounters his second rose.

* * *

Stiles pulled into Scott's driveway as he was informed that Allison was alright with him tagging along. Both boys sat at Scott's house for a few hours awaiting the plans for the night. Scott had set the roses on his bed as they waited, while Stiles held onto his single one tightly, still flattered by the fact that it had come from Derek. It technically didn't but he liked the think of it that way. They both talked with each other, which Stiles had found refreshing, it's been too long since their last typical best friend conversation.

After a couple hours of talking, snacking and playing video games, Stiles drove to the bowling alley-making sure he didn't forget his rose, which was for now nicely displayed on the dashboard of his Jeep- where they waited for Allison.

Allison loved her roses. She let her jaw happily fall, giggling to Scott as she grabbed the bouquet with both hands, pressing the petals to her nose, inhaling their scent. She carried them into the bowling alley with her as she repeatedly told Scott how beautiful they were, in which he responded with an, "And so are you."

Even Stiles couldn't deny how beautiful she was looking. The roses perfectly matched the shade of her lipstick and complemented her light pink top and her frilly black skirt, which bounced happily as she walked, which was enough to turn multiple heads.

Stiles was unconsciously lingering his eyes on her figure as she slipped on her rented bowling shoes. He quickly snapped out of it when Scott had mentioned that Stiles hadn't put his own on yet.

I hope you won't feel too 'third wheel' tonight?" Scott asked with his big brown eyes glowing with a worried look as both boys walked away from Allison to choose a bowling ball.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Stiles smiled back, insuring his friend that he'd be okay.

Scott picked up a red ball and examined it, "It's not too late to invite anyone, Stiles." He stated to his friend, "We can turn this into a double date."

Stiles stared at the colorful array of bowling balls, "I think I'll be okay," he reinsured his friend with a smile as he grabbed a ball and turned to head to their seats, "besides, who would I bring?" he mumbled once he was a few paced ahead of Scott, hoping he hadn't been heard.

"Stiles, you're first." Allison grinned, entering his name into to the computer. He heard her long fingernails tapping rapidly against the keyboard over the sound of the plastic balls bumping roughly against the floor and crashing into multiple pins.

Stiles clapped his hands together, "Alright, let's do this!" He grabbed his ball and took his turn, getting all the pins except for the two furthest apart from each other in the last row. Splits.

Stiles didn't have a bad time. He did enjoy himself, and only felt slightly out of place part of the time. When he did feel he was intruding the date, he would buy tons of nachos to distract his over-thinking brain.

He almost wished he would have taken Scott's offer on inviting someone else, but when he told himself there'd be no one he could bring he found his mind wandering to Derek. He knew he liked Derek, and he assumed Derek liked him back, but he imagined it would be awkward to "double date" with him. Especially since their relationship status wasn't mentioned to anyone.

After bowling, Allison walked to her car with one last kiss to Scott and a wave to Stiles. Stiles had given Scott a ride back home then headed for his own house.

He looked at the time, 8:33. It was already dark and several stars had already wiggled their way through the blackened sky. Stiles tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, looking forward -for once- to being home.

Stiles unlocked the door and stepped inside. The house was dark and still, other than the kitchen, which had a small light above the counters that's left on throughout the night. Stiles wondered if his dad was home and made his way to the kitchen, curious to see if in fact he was alone.

The kitchen was empty.

"Dad?" Stiles called out, listening intently for an answer. He made his way to the base of the stairs before calling to his father again. After another silent response Stiles quietly walked up the stairs towards his bedroom.

Swinging open his bedroom door, he realized he left his desk light on. The light emitting from the corner left the rest of his bedroom hidden in shadows, although something bright out of the corner of his eye had caught his attention and he turned to face it. A piece of paper resting on his bed had the lighting reflecting off of it's surface. He tossed his rose to the bed and picked up the paper, reading it aloud to himself, "Got called into work. We'll hang out another time."

Stiles sighed to himself as he stared back at his dad's scribbly writing. He had forgotten he told his dad they could do something together. Disappointed in himself, he folded the piece of paper and set it on his desk, turning back to his rose.

He picked up his flower by the stem, sad to see the head of the flower leaning towards the floor. The poor thing was beginning to wither from lack of water and being clung to all day long. The fragile thing wasn't made to be gripped into a warmed palm for hours. Stiles had set it on the bed again, although more gently, and jogged down to the kitchen where he retrieved a skinny vase from the cabinet above the sink.

The vase was then filled with water and some plant food, which Mrs. Stilinski always kept with the vases, and set beside the head of Stiles' bed. The red flower was placed inside as Stiles smiled contently to himself.

He contemplated waiting up for his dad to get home. He wasn't sure how long he'd be at work or if he could even wait up that long. Still debating wether or not he should wait up, he pulled out one of his half-read comic books and began skimming the pages.

Stiles was intently reading, missing the adventures of his favorite super hero, when he thought he had heard a noise. He looked up from his reading and glanced around his room. The house was still silent and he assumed he was just imagining the noise. He faced his book again, immediately looking back up curiously after hearing yet another sound. Closing his comic book he stood, looking suspiciously around his room, telling himself maybe he was just tired. He tossed the book to the floor and walked to his desk to turn off the light, thinking it may be better if he just decided to go to sleep.

Stiles flipped the switch on his desk lamp, holding still a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the even darker lighting. His room was now multiple shades of greys and blues, being gently lit from the moon peeking in through the window. The new lighting calmed him, and he suddenly realized how tired he'd been.

Slowly pacing to his bed, Stiles suddenly froze. He had heard the sound again. Almost like something was being scratched at. Letting his ears guide him, he turned to his window, cautiously stalking up to the glass, trying to see anything that could have been making the noise. Proceeding to move closer, he noticed something was resting on his windowsill. He pressed his head to the glass, looking down to see a single red rose.

His heart naturally beat a few paces faster and he opened his window, grabbing the stem in between two steady fingers. Sticking his head out of the window, he looked in all directions but couldn't see anyone.

Stiles cleared his throat, "Derek?" He waited for an answer, "Derek, are you out there?" And after again, no response, he shut the window and looked curiously at his new flower. Laughing slightly and grinning ear to ear he placed the rose with the other and looked happily at his two gifts.

He had a pretty good feeling that it was Derek who placed it there, although he couldn't imagine how, his room was on the second floor of the house, and unless Derek had pulled a Spider-Man move and climbed up the wall, he couldn't easily get to the window. But who was Stiles to question Derek's super human werewolf skills? He pulled back his covers and got into his bed, falling asleep on the thoughts of Derek and the mysterious rose.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter summary; Stiles attends a pack meeting where he watches the wolves wrestle and spar. He gets a moment alone with derek and takes it as a chance to ask about the rose he encountered. Derek later shows up at Stiles' house where they get more alone time- in the bedroom.

* * *

"Stiles!" The sound of his name had woken him up immediately and he sat up in his bed blinking his eyes hard to wake himself.

"You're coming today, aren't you?" Stiles turned his head to his window, which was opened as Scott crawled inside, falling into his room.

Stiles looked at his alarm clock, it was far too early for a teenager to be awake, especially since it was still the weekend. Although, his body should be used to arising early on Sundays. "How the hell do you guys get to my window?" He asked slightly irritated from being woken up. He threw his comforter off of himself and stood, wiping an eye with the ball of his hand.

"You guys?" Scott echoed fixing his clothes that had gotten twisted from climbing through the window.

"Never mind." Stiles mumbled, not wanting to mention that he thinks Derek was at his house last night. He reached for a pair of jeans, not embarrassed that Scott was present as he stood in boxers.

"Hurry up, Stiles!" Scott whined to his friend as he sat at the edge of his bed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, here go start the car." Stiles grabbed his car keys from his desk and tossed them to Scott who had crawled out the window again.

"I have this thing, you know, it's called a door! Used for people to enter and exit a room!" Stiles sarcastically called out the window as he turned to finish getting ready.

"Not fast enough!" Stiles and Scott had heard Derek yell as they walked into their secluded area of the woods. Derek was standing above Isaac with his claws pointed at his throat and his foot on his chest. "You're dead." He harshly stated as he helped his pack mate up. Isaac sighed to himself and walked away from Derek, growling under his breath, returning to Erica and Boyd who were sitting on the trunk of a fallen tree.

Derek turned to face Scott and Stiles, smirking as he walked up to the two.

"About time." He looked to Scott giving the 'you're late again' look.

"It's Stiles' fault again." he pointed a thumb over his shoulder to his friend, walking away to greet the pack, who he's learned to like over the past months.

"You're not going to punish me, are you?" Stiles sarcastically asked as he snorted with laughter, failing at his attempted 'sexy' remark.

Derek joined him in laughing and they both slowly made their way to the rest of the gang.

"You're up." Derek gestured to Scott, "You too Erica." He said taking a seat on the trunk of the tree with the others.

Derek made them spar and practice fighting every Sunday, in preparation for the Alpha Pack. Well, almost every Sunday, some days the pack convinced him to let them all hang out. These were their pack meetings. He was strict on them when he needed to be, but always made sure they all had time to socialize.

Stiles watched as Erica and Scott stood across from each other, waiting for Derek's signal to start. Stiles liked watching the wolves fight with each other, he loved all the action, but once it got too intense he always worried, especially for Scott.

Derek gave his signal. Both wolves growled and ejected their claws, rushing at each other with pointed teeth showing.

"So Derek," Stiles started, realizing how close they were to each other. Their thighs were practically touching. Stiles didn't want anyone in the pack to make a comment, so he casually without notice slid an inch away. Derek looked at him and Stiles grew worried, wondering if Derek had noticed the new distance between them.

"Yes?" Derek asked, waiting for Stiles to finish his sentence.

"Were you," he paused, not sure how to even bring up his question, "what did you do last night?" He decided maybe asking about his night would still reveal the answer of the flower.

Derek smiled, "I didn't do anything really, why?"

Stiles realized if it was Derek, he was going to make this difficult. He cleared his throat, "Were you, I don't know, near my house by any chance?" Stiles hated how awkward this becoming. He kicked the leaves on the ground with the points of his tennis shoes

"Stiles, is there something you need to ask me?" Derek grinned at how nervous the boy was, he must have realized his increase of heart rate along with the twitching foot and the twiddling of thumbs.

Stiles sighed, letting out all of his nervousness and asked Derek, "Did you leave me a rose last night?"

Derek turned to look back at his Betas. They were snarling to each other as they slowly moved in a circle. Erica leapt at Scott, trying to get her claws to touch Scott's neck so she'd be declared the winner, but Scott dodged and tackled her, throwing himself at her waist to knock her off her feet.

"Now that would be telling." Derek seductively grinned. Or at least Stiles had interpreted it as seductive. As he does to most things Derek does.

Stiles grinned back, taking that as a yes as he turned to watch the wolves, smiling contently.

Scott had Erica against a tree with his claws rested on her jaw line, he smiled as he slid his nails downward across her neck. She snarled at him, and had tried nipping at his face, being interrupted when Derek had called out to winner.

Scott smiled as he approached Stiles, "I won." He boasted as he looked back to Erica who was slightly pouting.

"I saw!" Stiles smiled back.

The pack sat together on the fallen tree and talked together. The chatter and laughs of the wolves faded to Stiles as Derek turned to him, bringing their thighs close together again.

Stiles felt the heavy weight of Derek's eyes on him. He looked up, allowing their eyes to meet. Derek's mouth was curved into a grin as his eyes searched Stiles' face.

"What?" Stiles asked after a minute of staring each other down.

"Nothing." Derek quickly said, looking away.

Stiles wiped his hands on his face then looked at his fingers, checking to see if the was something there.

Derek huffed a laugh, "There's nothing on your face, Stiles."

Stiles looked puzzled, "Then what is it?"

Derek's eyes almost looked sad as he whispered, "It's just," he huffed, frustrated, not knowing how to word what he was trying to say, "your lips."

Stiles sighed. He knew Derek was implying that he wanted to kiss him right then and there, he knew Derek was done worrying about who saw or who knew that the two liked each other. Stiles had a very strong liking for Derek, and would gladly throw himself onto the man, anything to feel his lips against his own. He just needed to find a way to tell Scott. If Scott knew and accepted this, then the two could openly be together.

After glancing at the pack, Stiles placed a hand on Derek's leg, "I'll find time to tell him. I promise. I just... I need to wait for the right time."

Derek's eyes grew a look of understanding as he rested his hand on top of Stiles'. They both exchanged a longing look when interrupted by a laugh from Erica. Worried that they've been caught they returned their hands to their own laps.

The pack sat together for about an hour together before they began to head home. Stiles told Scott he'd drive him as he said goodbye to Erica, Isaac and Boyd. Scott walked to wait at the Jeep, leaving Stiles and Derek alone for just a moment.

"Stiles." Derek whispered grabbing the boy by the arm. Stiles turned around to look at him, seeing the want in his eyes. He turned his head back to the Jeep, seeing wether or not Scott was looking and when he saw his friend's back, he turned to Derek again, bouncing up on the balls of his feet and pushing his lips onto Derek's as he inhaled through his nose. He dropped onto his feet again, turning to Scott and leaving Derek alone.

"Dad!" Stiles said as he opened the front door to his house.

Mr. Stilinski appeared in the doorway and grinned to his son.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to hang out last night. I lost track of ti-"

Mr. Stilinski stopped his son from giving an explanation, "It's okay Stiles."

Stiles shut the door, "What are you doing now, do you want to do something?"

His father shook his head, "Not right now, my head's killing me." He placed a palm on his head and shuffled into the kitchen, turning on the coffee pot.

Stiles sighed and walked back outside, returned to his Jeep to examine the underside if the hood. On his way home he had heard a noise in his car and he thought he'd take a look before taking it to the mechanic.

Stiles had no clue what he was looking for. He didn't know how to fix the car or where to look for damage. He mumbled to himself that he'd have to pay a ton of money to get it fixed.

He stared blankly at all of the confusing pieces and parts of the Jeep, when he jumped, bumping his head on the cars hood. "Need help there?" A voice behind his shoulder asked.

He looked up to see Derek smiling.

"Derek! What're you doing here? You know my dad's home, right?" He turned looking to his house making sure his dad wasn't in sight.

"That's okay." Derek shrugged, "Need help?"

he peered over Stiles' shoulder and looked into the hood of the car.

"Well," Stiles contemplated saying no, to show Derek he knew a thing or two about fixing cars, but then again, ruining the car even further wouldn't prove much, "yeah. It's making a strange noise when I drive, I was just taking a look at the uh-" he stopped. According to the look on Derek's face, Derek knew he was clueless, "okay, okay, I have no idea what I'm doing." He admitted.

Derek laughed, "Where's your keys?" Stiles took his keys from his pocket and lifted them to Derek, "Start the car." Derek demanded and they both smiled from the memory of the same demand around the time they first met, when Derek had been shot and needed help from Scott and Stiles.

Stiles started his car as asked and waited in the drivers seat for Derek to tell him otherwise. "Now slowly push the gas petal." He heard Derek call. He pressed his foot downward until Derek called to stop. "Now the break."

Derek shut the hood of the car after several minutes and wiped his hands on his jeans, walking up to the drivers door "Why don't you try riding her around the block."

Stiles did as asked and pulled out of his driveway, leaving Derek behind. He drove faster than he should have, not wanting to risk Derek being seen by his dad. His dad knew him and Scott have been hanging around Derek more than usual, but that didn't mean he was comfortable with the fact.

Stiles pulled back into his driveway and got out of his car. Derek looked at him waiting to hear how it drove, "Well, I didn't hear the noise!" Stiles happily stated, "and I must admit, you're a lot cheeper than the mechanic I normally go to. Plus you're hotter than he is." He laughed.

Derek grinned and stepped towards Stiles, looking down on him with soft eyes. As if they both read each others minds, they leaned into each other for a kiss on the lips. Derek moved his mouth to Stiles' ear, "Wanna head upstairs?"

The butterflies in Stiles' stomach took flight, hitting their wings rapidly against the inside of his body, telling him to say yes. He nodded, whispering back, "Take the window."

Stiles made sure his dad wasn't in ears-range before running to his bedroom. Derek had beat him there and was waiting on the boy's bed. They didn't waste any time. Stiles walked over to Derek, who stood as he approached.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' hips and Stiles lifted his arms to hang around Derek's shoulders. They pecked each others lips together softly and quickly before allowing one another's tongue inside if their mouths. Derek pushed Stiles on the bed, not meaning to do it as roughly as he did. He needed to watch his strength and he knew it. His excitement had built up from not being with Stiles, the past months had been such a tease. He was eager to be with the boy.

Stiles allowed Derek to crawl on top of him as he lifted his tongue into his mouth. Stiles closed his eyes, taking in the feel of Derek. Tasting and exploring his mouth, breathing in his scent and listening to the noise of his breathing and their lips coming together and apart over and over again.

Derek brought his lips to Stiles' jaw line as he continued kissing. He buried his face into the boys neck, inhaling through his nose, he wanted to remember his scent, he wanted to be able to smell it from miles away. Stiles' skin was so soft and it's scent was like none Derek had ever smelled before.

Stiles lifted his hands to Derek's hair, accidentally pulling when a rush of excitement would pass through his body. His hands fumbled down the nape of the mans neck and along his back until his pinky finger brushed against his belt. Stiles used his fingers to find the edge of Derek's shirt, lifting it and sliding his hands inside, rubbing his back.

Derek grabbed Stiles' arms and pulled them out of his shirt. As he knelt above the boy, he lifted his shirt off of his body. Stretching his arms high, making the muscles flex. Grabbing Stiles' hands again, he pinned them above his head, lowering himself to lick the boy's neck. Derek grew excited and began to deeply growl with each exhale.

"Teeth." Stiles breathed out, informing Derek that he could feel the pressure of his canines against his neck. The sight of a shirtless Derek above him made him aroused. He grunted and rolled his eyes backwards, becoming hard as Derek rubbed his tongue over his body. Derek's breath was warm and with each exhaled huff the side of Stiles' neck and his ear grew warm, catching up to the temperature of his heated body.

Derek released Stiles' hands and moved his own inside of the boy's shirt. He applied pressure as he massaged his hands down Stiles' chest, around his rib cage and lingered on the hip bones.

Stiles lifted his hips, as if a magnet were pulling their pelvis's together. He wanted to be as close as possible to Derek, to feel his heated body against his own.

Derek lowered his hips to Stiles', parallel over the boy now, looking down into his eyes as if he were to attack prey. Their hardened members rubbed over each others, the only distance between them being their clothing.

Stiles moaned and tensed up his body. His hormones begging him to get out if his jeans and return to a hungry Derek. Stiles brought his hands to the button of Derek's pants, fumbling with the button.

A loud knock came from the door and they both froze. Stiles' heart raced as he helped Derek off of him, flinging himself off of the bed to get the door. His arm bumped his flower vase and it crashed into multiple shards.

"Dad!" Stiles said surprised as he breathed heavily, shutting his door behind him.

"What's going on in there?" His father asked looking suspiciously at his son, who stood protectively in front of his door.

"Oh, in there?" Stiles tossed his thumb behind his shoulder and shook his head, "Ah, it's nothing. Nothing at all."

Mr. Stilinski just stared back at his son. "Stiles. I heard something break, and you're sweating. It's not exactly looking like nothing." He used his firm father voice.

"I was uh-" Stiles scrambled his thoughts for an answer, "I was working out." He said in a tone that he hoped his dad would buy. "You know, just toning myself up for lacrosse. I thought maybe if I had the right looks I could get off the bench and onto the field. I just accidentally knocked something over." He stared into his fathers eyes begging him to believe him.

His father squinted his eyes, "And you're alone in there?"

"Yeah! yeah, of course!" He reinsured his dad and smiled.

Mr. Stilinski looked like he didn't fully believe his son, but smiled back and slowly walked away.

Stiles tumbled back into his room, shutting the door with two hands behind him. Derek was sitting on his bed, reaching his long arms down to pick up pieces of glass from the floor. Stiles made his way over to help him, setting the wet roses on top of his bed before sweeping glass up with his hand. "Well, that sure was a close one." Stiles smiled up to Derek.

"Toning yourself up?" Derek smiled adorably. "That's cute." His smile faded slowly and his tone grew serious, "When are you going to tell Scott?"

Stiles was caught off guard with the question. He dusted the glass shards off of his hand and on top of his night stand, "I already told you, when the right time comes."

"Well when exactly is the right time?" Derek questioned back.

Stiles' eyebrows narrowed, he was a bit hurt by Derek's tone. "I don't know, Derek. I told you I'll find time." He stood up, brushing off his pants.

"I'm sorry." Derek mumbled as he stood as well.

Stiles knew Derek had been waiting to openly be with him for a while now. Derek walked forward, kissing Stiles softly on the lips before turning towards the window. Stiles stepped forward grabbing the collar of the mans shirt, pulling him into his own chest as he stole a longer kiss. "Here, I'll tell him I need to talk to him as soon as he gets time." Stiles pulled out his cellphone and tapped the screen rapidly, "There, sent."


	4. Chapter 4

In this chapter Stiles tells Scott about his affection towards Derek. We also get some Stilinski boys bonding time as Stiles spends the day with his father and ends the night with yet another rose.

This chapter is not Sterek filled, I wanted a chapter for Stiles to get time with his father. I'll make up for the lack of Sterek in the next chapter! Promise!

* * *

Derek put his hand on Stiles', "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to force you into anything or-"

Stiles cut the man off, " It's fine, Derek." He sighed, "I'll see you later?"

Derek nodded and disappeared out of the window.

Stiles finished cleaning up the broken glass and got a new vase for the flowers. Scott had texted him back, asking if they needed to talk now or later. Stiles had told his friend whenever was fine, he still didn't even know what he'd say. All he knew was that he didn't want Derek hurt, or Scott. Stiles sat down on his bed and put his throbbing head into his hands. "Just tell Scott, then everything will be okay." He whispered to himself.

That evening a knock came on his bedroom door. Stiles opened it to find Scott standing there, with a concerned look. Stiles stepped aside allowing his friend in then shut his door again, "You chose the door this time? Good, I was beginning to think I needed a 'Werewolf Crossing' sign above the window." He laughed as he took a seat cross-legged on his bed.

Scott chuckled a moment then regained his concerned look, "Is everything okay, Stiles?"

Stiles nodded. "I just wanted to talk."

"About?" Scott asked cocking his head to the side like a puppy.

Stiles was silent a moment. Piecing together in his head what he wanted to say. "Well... I guess I'll just hop into what I want to say. Everyone knows about my obsession with Lydia, I mean, I've freaked about her since the freaking third grade."

Scott nodded, waiting for him to continue

"Well, I'm not sure how obvious it's become, but over the past few months, my love her has been dying down. I guess after years of waiting and waiting, I tried to move on. Just as I was trying to detach my feelings, in order to prevent a lifetime of total hurt, I met someone else. Someone who is more... Available."

Scott leaned his head forward, "Who? Are you talking about Erica?"

Stiles shook his head.

"Thank god." Scott laughed, "Who is it?"

Stiles was chewing his bottom lip with his eyes lowered, and by that, Scott could tell he was uncomfortable.

"Stiles, who is it? You can tell me."

"I know I can." Stiles went on, letting his friend know he did, in fact, trust him, "It's just a little difficult to say, I guess."

Scott was silent, giving his friend all the time he needed to find his words.

Stiles cleared his throat, telling Scott was a lot harder than he had imagined, "I have been feeling an attraction towards-" he awkwardly rubbed his fingers in his hair, "well, Derek."

He kept his eyes down, not wanting to directly look at Scott. After what seemed like a long moment of silence, he lifted his eyes to his friend.

Scott had a puzzled look in his face at first, "Really?"

Stiles nodded.

"I guess I just never noticed." He narrowed his eyes in thought, "Have you kissed him?" He said raising his voice slightly and smiling.

Stiles looked to his door then back at his friend, motioning for him to be quiet, "I haven't told my dad yet, keep it down!"

"You kissed him, didn't you?" Scott slyly grinned.

Stiles definitely preferred the eager-question-asking Scott over the I-cant-believe-you-what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you Scott. He smiled, he couldn't help it, "Yeah." He nodded with a flushed face, thinking back to the kissing earlier that day.

Scott laughed, "Is he a good kisser?"

Stiles laughed back, throwing a pillow at his friend, "Shut up!"

"So you're cool with this? I mean, you don't hate me for falling for Sourwolf?" Stiles asked, making sure all was good.

Scott grinned softly, "Of course not Stiles. Everything is cool."

Scott stayed with Stiles for a while longer, talking about their normal conversations, while trying to squeeze some Derek information out of his friend here and there. In response Stiles would blush and tell him to quit asking such odd questions. Before Scott had left, Stiles reminded him, "Just cause you know, doesn't mean you can tell the whole town."

Stiles lay in his bed. Satisfied with the reaction he received from Scott and rather pleased with the fact that he no longer had to worry while with Derek.

Rolling onto his side, Stiles moaned. He'd been trying to fall asleep but his body wasn't allowing him. He'd been tossing and turning in attempt to get comfortable but it wasn't working.

He looked to his window, the curtains were pulled back, allowing the moon's glow to enter his room. As much as he enjoyed the moon's view, it was distracting him, he wanted complete darkness. Hopefully that'd help him sleep.

Standing and pacing to the window, Stiles gripped the curtains into his fists. Taking one last look at the crescent moon, he began to pull the curtains over the window, but just before the window was fully covered, he noticed something on his windowsill, as he had the night before. With a smirk on his face and a lift in his heart, Stiles lifted his window and grabbed a single red rose.

Monday morning, Stiles awoke pretty late. He was thankful for the fact that they were on a break from school. Sitting up and blinking slowly, his three roses caught his eye. He happily looked at them, his heart lifting as the image of Derek entered his head. His eyes widened as his heart threw itself against his chest, he had forgotten to tell Derek that he'd spoken with Scott. He grabbed his phone from his bedside table and texted Derek, informing him of the news.

Mr. Stilinski was at his seat in the kitchen when Stiles had entered the room. "Dad?" Stiles asked narrowing his brows and looking to the clock that hung loosely on the wall.

"Stiles!" His father smiled and looked into his son's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked trying not to sound incredibly rude, "It's Monday." He stated, walking to sit at the table beside his father.

"I decided to take the day off," He grinned, "to spend time with you." He added.

Stiles wasn't expecting that, but he wasn't disappointed either, "What are we gonna do?" He returned the grin.

Mr. Stilinski rested his chin in his hand, "Well," he paused in thought, "we're both long due at the shooting range." He smiled, remembering taking his son multiple times when he was younger.

Stiles was revisiting thoughts too. He used to love going to shoot the guns with his dad. It always made him feel powerful and cool, and he loved getting compliments from his fathers friends telling him how good of aim he had.

Stiles sat up straight in his chair, "Yes! That'd be awesome!"

Stiles stood in the stall, looking ahead of him, focused on his target. With his right eye closed, he slowly pulled back on the trigger until a loud crack vibrated, causing his wrists the jerk upward then back down again. "I guess it's been longer than I thought!" He called to his father who was standing behind his shoulder, watching. He hadn't even hit the target.

Mr. Stilinski laughed, "Try this." he stood directly behind his son and used his foot to push Stiles' feet apart, "Stand with your legs slightly spread," placing his hands on his sons shoulders he pressured forward, "it'll feel natural to have your shoulders leaned back, resist it, lean forward just slightly. And your head, lean it this way." He tilted his sons head with his hand. "Try that."

Now that he was sculpted into standing properly, he tried again. Pulling the trigger back slowly and allowing his hands to jerk upward only to find a bullet hole pierced into the black coloring of the target. He smiled satisfactorily, beaming his big brown eyes to his father.

Stiles was glad that his father had taken the day off to spend time with him. They both enjoyed themselves and found they've missed the company of one another. After shooting they went out to lunch and talked and joked together about normal things. Normal father-son talk. They even talked a little about Mrs. Stilinski until their hearts grew a bit heavy. Whenever the talk of love interests came up, Stiles would mention it's still Lydia, not wanting his dad to think otherwise.

The two stayed out all day, returning home that evening to watch TV together. Stiles lay back comfortably on the couch speaking to his father who sat in his chair. Stiles explained the plot of the movie that was playing and argued with his father when he would comment on how odd it looked, or when he'd say it looked pointless or even stupid. Apparently their movie tastes weren't exactly the same.

Mr. Stilinski grabbed the remote and motioned towards the power button before Stiles stopped him, leaping across the couch and taking the remote from his father.

"Stiles, this show is stupid!"

"It is not! It's not my fault you have bad taste." Stiles hid the remote behind his body and looked back at the TV.

"Let's just watch a movie we both like." His father suggested.

Stiles looked in disbelief at his dad, "Is there such a thing?"

Mr. Stilinski thought a moment, trying to think back to the days when they'd watch TV together all the time, "We both liked Jurassic Park."

Stiles continued to stare at the screen a moment before turning to his dad to smile.

And that's what they did. They watched Jurassic Park until Mr. Stilinski fell asleep in his chair and even Stiles' eyelids began to grow heavy. Turning off the TV and throwing a blanket over his father, he went upstairs to his room.

Yawning as he opened his door, Stiles immediately headed for his desk light, flipping it off and leaving his room dark, not even the moon shone it's way into the window. Stiles slid his feet on the floor, pacing to his bed, when he stopped. Slowly he slid his eyes towards the window, wondering if there was another rose, its been a couple nights in a row already, perhaps there was another waiting for him tonight. Lifting his window he greeted a lone red rose laying in the chilled night. It was cold and grey, from the shadows of the night. Stiles welcomed it into his room, warming the stem with his fingers and put it to sleep with the others in the small vase.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter summary; Stiles' dad is working all night long and Stiles makes plans to have the whole pack over to watch movies. After hours of hanging out together the pack members head home, while Derek stays alone with Stiles. The two have the house to themselves for a while and they take advantage of that.

**Mature Content. **Since I'm not posting a Valentines story, I give you a hopefully enjoyable chapter of Sterek!

* * *

Stiles awoke to find it was Tuesday morning and his mood automatically brightened. His father had big plans at work and they needed him in office starting at noon until early the next morning. His excitement wasn't caused from knowing his father would be gone all hours of the night, but in knowing while his father was out, he had the house to himself, and of course he made plans.

Plans were made for the pack to meet at Stiles' house for a movie marathon. He thought they could use a change from wrestling and tearing at each others throats, telling them that hanging out together may bring them closer together, and most importantly causing them to be stronger as individuals as well as a pack. That's what won them over.

Once Mr. Stilinski left the house Stiles got in his Jeep to pick up Scott. The two decided it would be best if they got snacks from the store. If there's one thing Stiles learned from observing the wolves, it'd be that they have a big appetite. He knew he would be eaten out of house and home if the whole group came over, and there'd be no way he'd be able to convince his father he ate all of their food.

After Scott and Stiles bought a cart full of snacks and drinks, they drove to the movie store to rent films for the night. Stiles made sure to get The Notebook, knowing in his list of unnecessary mental notes that Lydia loved that movie. They also made sure to grab a gory one, because the two enjoyed watching them together, and if the pack didn't like it, they would watch it another night.

By the time they were finished running errands they still had a couple hours to spare, and they spent it playing video games.

"Excited for pack to meet here tonight?" Scott grinned glancing to his friend for a brief moment before looking at the TV again.

Stiles glanced back, noticing his smile was unusually large. "Yes?" He said slowly, unsure of what his friend was up to.

Scott huffed a laugh, "I'm sorry, let me rephrase that, are you excited for a certain member of the pack to come here tonight?"

Stiles knew he meant Derek. He was excited, but even more than that, he was nervous. Sure Derek's been over before, but not while surrounded by their friends. If he were to act in any way affectionate tonight, he'd have to spill to the pack. Telling Scott was hard enough, so informing many people at the same time is not something he's looking forward to.

He rolled his eyes to Scott then quickly added a grin so he could show he wasn't mad by Scott's teasing, "Don't make me regret having told you, Scott." He paused a moment before tossing in, "Come on man, your turn!" While smacking his game controller against his palm to get his friends attention.

The first members of the pack to arrive were Erica, Boyd and Isaac. Stiles answered the door after repetitive and irritated bangs, having opened the door to Erica, who marched inside, roughly sliding against Stiles. He didn't think she noticed but even if she did, he didn't think she'd apologize.

Behind Erica was Boyd, reaching his hand out towards her hip as if he wanted to escort her into the house. Stiles guesses he wouldn't dare touch her, not wanting to risk setting her off, making her more angry than she clearly was. If Boyd hadn't been such a patient person, they would've been broken up a long time ago. With a sigh saying, "Please excuse her," Boyd entered the house following Erica into the living room.

Behind Boyd followed Isaac. He had his head lowered with his hands shoved into his pants pockets. He looked like he wanted to be small and hidden. Stiles tried figuring out what his problem was, normally he was tall-standing and confident in his steps. Erica might have snapped at him, Stiles thought, or maybe it was the fact that Isaac had never been in Stiles' house before. Stiles smiled to him then shut the door.

The next time Stiles had answered the door, he met eyes with Lydia, twirling her wavy strawberry blonde hair and chewing her gum, allowing her jaw to fall open between each chew. Stiles thought she looked beautiful. His heart gave a small leap before beating faster. He was still attracted to her, you can't just stop liking someone. It's not that easy.

His thoughts were interrupted when Jackson gave an impatient huff, waiting to be invited in. Jackson stood behind Lydia. Stiles should have figured Jackson would've been dragged along, He flashed his eyes to Jackson's, giving him a look that wanted to say, "This is my house, you best not be an asshole tonight." If Jackson were to ruin everyone's mood, it'd be with his smug remarks and "I'm too good for you" attitude.

Stiles stepped aside, allowing Lydia to trot past him, Jackson followed her with a frown on his face. Once Jackson was out of the way, Stiles noticed Allison. She was hidden behind the other two. She followed Jackson into the house with bouncing hair, stopping to give Stiles a quick hug.

Stiles followed his guests into the living room where Scott entered with multiple cases of pop and set them on the floor. Before he let go of the packages they were already being torn into by the wolves. Bags of chips and cookies were being ripped open and poured into bowls as Stiles passed around the movie options of the night.

Stiles looked to his guests, Erica was still snarling to Boyd every time he'd reach for her or try to reason in a calm voice. Allison flung herself into Scott's arms and kissed him as he placed his hands on her flowery skirt. Jackson and Lydia had the movies in hand and Lydia already voted The Notebook, in which Jackson responded with an, "I'm not watching it another time."

A knock came on the door. Softer than Erica's had been, but it was firm, like the hand knocking was in a clenched fist. That's when Stiles noticed there was only member not accounted for- Derek.

Stiles swallowed, feeling his mouth grow dry. He ran to the door, probably faster than he should have, and twisted the handle open.

Derek stood in the doorway grinning nonchalantly to Stiles. His hands were rested lightly in the pockets of his leather jacket and his hair was just slightly wet, he must have showered before coming over. His stance looked as if he'd been patiently standing for minutes. Stiles stepped aside and widened the opening of the door, allowing him inside.

Derek lightly chuckled and lowered his head to Stiles' ear, "Take a breath Stiles, it'll all be fine."

Stiles hadn't thought he was being too obvious with his nervousness, but then again it was hardest to fool Derek's senses, "What're you tal-" he began, then stopped and sighed, clearly Derek already knew, no point in trying to mask it.

They both turned at the same time to face the living room and paused. The whole pack was looking at them intently. Stiles' heart jumped in surprise, had they noticed how close the two were whispering? The pack grinned, mainly the girls and Scott tossed Stiles a wink. They knew. Scott must have spilled.

A movie had been chosen as well as the seats. Erica had made amends with Boyd and was sharing mr. Stilinski's recliner seat, with Boyd's arm wrapped around her shoulder. Her head was leveled with his chest and she bent her legs do they fit across his chest.

Scott and Allison grabbed pillows and set them on the floor in front of the couch. Sitting on the pillows and leaning their backs against the furniture, they held hands and Allison rested her chin on Scott's shoulder, looking up at him playfully. Isaac sat beside Scott, pulling a bowl of chips to his side and grabbing a pop.

Jackson and Lydia sat on the couch, Jackson leaning his elbow on the arm rest with his head lazily in his hand. Lydia took a miniature mirror from her pocket and held it in front of her face while using the other hand to apply lip gloss.

Derek sat on the opposite side of the couch, a whole cushion separating himself from Lydia. That left a two seats open for Stiles to choose from, either between Lydia and Derek or between Derek and the arm rest. He chose the second option.

The pack watched three movies, or almost three movies, several bodies were sprawled over the floor fast asleep by the end of the night.

Jackson was first to pass out. His excuse was, "I had a long day at practice." Lydia had told him he can't fall asleep and he must stay up to watch movies with her. He ignored her pleas and drifted into sleep. Lydia wasn't too far behind him, her head on his shoulder and her arm laid out across his hips as she joined him in sleep.

Isaac fell asleep half way into the second movie. The pillow he used for a seat was now holding his head as he lay curled up beside Scott and below Stiles.

No ones sure who fell asleep first between Boyd and Erica, but before the second movie ended they were both cuddled into each other. Erica had her face buried into Boyd's neck as they lay back with the chair reclined.

Allison was yawning with tired eyes when the movie ended. Scott and Stiles were still awake, Scott, actually was wide awake. That's how Scott's body works. He's wide awake and hyper one moment then dead asleep the next, he'd be crashed out shortly.

Since the pack was sleeping, Scott and Stiles found it the perfect time to watch their gory movie. They both laughed and grew excited over the murder scenes and made fun of the clumsy victims.

Halfway through the movie Scott had crashed. Allison's head rested in his shoulder and his head was on top of hers.

Stiles was feeling a bit tired too. He leaned forward, leaving the warmth of Derek's still arm and bent over, reaching towards Isaac to snatch the remote. When he sat back up he bumped the dozing Derek, causing his eyes to flutter open.

Derek smiled down to Stiles, reaching his arm out to stretch it. "I guess we should wake the pups?" He suggested, huffing a laugh.

Stiles laughed with him in agreement. Reaching his arm down, he poked Scott in the head, and after no response he pushed his head more roughly.

Scott lifted his head and looked around, blinking tiredly. His movements woke Allison, who accidentally bumped Lydia, who disturbed Jackson's sleep, like a chain reaction. Stiles poked Isaac next, who woke right away, he was a light sleeper. The sleepy pack stirred a moment before getting up and reaching for their belongings. Allison walked to Boyd and Erica, shaking them awake.

They all said their goodbyes and thanked Stiles, telling him it was fun and they should do it again. Scott offered to stay back and help Stiles clean up the mess, but Stiles told him he should head home and sleep. Scott asked Jackson to get a ride home and he revived a blank look back. Allison stepped up to Jackson asking again with a "please" and Jackson huffed a yes.

Stiles bent over to grab empty pop cans and food wrappers and tossed them into an empty bowl. He left to the kitchen, discarding the garbage and returning to the living room.

"Are you gonna head out?" He asked Derek.

Derek sighed contently and raised himself from the couch, "Actually I was thinking we could head upstairs."

Stiles smiled on the outside. On the inside he completely freaked out. His father wouldn't be home for hours and that left him and Derek alone. Together. No interruptions.

Derek took the grin as a yes and grabbed Stiles by the hand, pulling him towards the stairs and up to the boy's room. Stiles shut the door behind him and left the two standing in the dark. The lights were off and only a small glow emitted from the window, created by the moon.

Derek slowly placed a hand on the back of Stiles' neck and lowered his lips towards him. He invited the boy in close to his body breathing slowly and deeply, moving unhurried as if they finally had all the time in the world for themselves.

Stiles saw the obscure shadows across Derek's face as the moon hid behind him. The sight calmed him. He had nothing to worry about. No Scott, and no dad to try to hide things from, he had Derek and he had time.

The two slowly kissed in the darkness, eyes lightly pressed shut, lips sliding smoothly against one another's before parting and connecting again. Hands, carefully sliding over bodies and kneading hair. They were thankful for the time they had. They moved in slow motion, unhurried.

Stiles' head grew light as he felt Derek's lip grab onto his own. Warmed breaths left Derek's nose and warmed Stiles' face. Stiles leaned his chest onto Derek's, wanting only to be closer. Putting pressure on Derek's chest, Stiles stepped forward, eyes still shut and lips still softly connected. He guided Derek to the bed and bent over the man who gently took a seat on its edge.

Derek's hands rested on the boy's hips as he continued the soft lip kisses. Bringing his hands to the front of Stiles' pants, he carefully undid the button and lowered the zipper, placing his gentle hands on the hip bones again to let Stiles finish removing the clothing.

Stiles removed his hands from Derek's hair and wiggled from his jeans, standing in front of the man in his boxers. He made soft moaning noises and his heart thumped so loudly he could hear it pulsing through his ears. He brought his hands to Derek's sides, pulling the black T-shirt over the man's head.

Derek helped Stiles out of his shirt next. Brushing his firm hands over Stiles' bare chest as their kisses got deeper, more pressure, more lingering on each others taste, their touch and their scents. Derek stood and spun Stiles around, lowering him to the bed as his back bounced on the mattress. Derek gripped his hands on Stiles' thighs as he crawled on top of him, shielding his body over the boy.

Stiles looked into Derek's eyes. Or what he could see of them, the room was so dark he could hardly see the shirtless man above him. Light reflecting on the side of the Derek's face disappeared as a cloud masked the moon. In the darkness Stiles felt Derek's body lower, hovering just above his own. Stiles grinned in ecstasy as he felt the faint brush of the man's lips against his. The lips slid gently down his cheek and warmed his jawline. Derek's face was now pressed into the side of Stiles' neck, inhaling slowly and deeply through his nose.

"Your scent." He breathed out softly fluttering his eyes open.

Stiles couldn't reply when he felt the lips against his neck again, pressing harder as the man began to lightly suck at the skin. Stiles leaned his head to the side, making his neck victim to the teeth that could so easily sink into his flesh and take is life.

Stiles' chest was so near exploding he couldn't help but to let out a yip. Derek's body lowered further, bringing their skin to connect. The soft skin of the mans chest brushed on Stiles', and he lost his mind when he felt Derek's nipple glide against his own.

Derek moved his body in a rhythmic motion now, grinding their heated bodies roughly. Stiles made another noise when Derek's pelvis lingered roughly on his, their covered members pressing together.

Derek brushed his teeth past Stiles' ear and that was enough to send a bolt of excitement through the boy's body. Derek watched as Stiles' fists gripped his sheets and gave a small tug. He loved the way Stiles softly whimpered. The beat of Stiles' heart told Derek he wanted this to continue, he wanted to finish what they had started and not be torn away from each other by interruptions. Derek reached for his own pants and fumbled the button open, standing to remove them, dropping them to the floor beside the rest of discarded clothing.

Stiles allowed Derek to crawl onto him again. They met lips and Derek slid his tongue into Stiles' mouth. Stiles gladly kissed back and outstretched his arms to hang onto the Alpha's shoulders. Stiles' body tensed as he felt a hand slither into his boxers, grabbing his straining member and stroking it with a tight hand. Stiles allowed his eyes to roll back as he harshly bit his lip, trying to mask a bark of excitement that arose from his throat.

Stiles wasn't sure at what point he did this, but Derek had removed his remaining clothing. Stiles removed his boxers as quickly as he could, trying not to interrupt Derek's working hand. He had let his muscles remain tense for so long that his whole body was beginning to grow numb. Stiles closed his eyes hard and bit down on his lip again, his pained erection finally getting to him.

Derek leaned further into the boy. Stiles felt suffocated from the heat emitting from their bodies. Derek kept a firm hand, moving faster as Stiles reached the peak of his orgasm. Whimpering, Stiles gripped his sheets tightly and brought his teeth to the nearest thing he could grab in the dark, which happened to be Derek's shoulder.

Derek certainly got pleasure from the bite. He grinned as he felt the pinching of his skin between Stiles' shaky teeth. Derek removed his cum-covered hand from Stiles' heated body and moved it to his own strained member. He watched the boy beneath him, the heaving of his bare torso and the sweat leaking from his body.

Stiles regained his breath and managed to find some energy left within him. Sitting up slowly he leaped his body at Derek's, leaning over him just slightly as he shoved the man's hand away and replaced it with his own hand, returning the pleasurable massage.

Derek growled as his breathing quickened. When the boys hand grew slower, the last bit of energy being drained from his body, Derek planted a kiss on Stiles' soft lips.

Stiles woke slowly in the blackened room. Blinking slowly, he glanced to his alarm clock rested on his bedside table. 2:10. His father should be home shortly. Stiles tried to sit up, stopping when he felt the sting in his sore muscles and realized he was held captive in a pair of strong arms. That's when he noticed he was lying cuddled into Derek. He lay back down and released a content sigh, bringing his body closer to Derek's, stealing his warmth.

Closing his eyes and inhaling satisfactorily through his nose, Stiles lay in the warm darkness, trying to focus on the pauses in between Derek's heart beats and marthed up their chest movements, moving in sync.

Moments later the pair of arms holding Stiles moved quickly as Derek sat up alert in the bed.

"Derek?" Stiles whispered, trying to find his face is the darkness.

Derek was silent a moment, "Car door." He said a little bit frightened.

Leaping quickly to the floor, Stiles felt for his boxers. He tossed clothes at Derek as he dressed himself. "It's my dad. He's home. Oh god, he's home. Derek you've gotta get out of here!" He frantically whispered.

Derek was fully dressed and moved quickly to Stiles, pulling him by the hips and bringing him against his body. Pressing his lips softly against the boy's before disappearing through the window.

Stiles jumped as he heard the sound of the front door closing. Quickly jumping into his bed and throwing the sheets over his body he lay down closing his eyes. A moment later his door opened and his dad stepped inside, using the light from his flashlight to guide him to Stiles.

Trying to let his father know he was awake, he kept his eyes shut and made sure his breathing was slowed and steadied. He felt his dad set a hand on top of his head and a short moment later felt the softened pressure of his lips in his hair.

Sighing once his dad left, Stiles slid from his bed and quietly walked to the window. He looked outside, no Derek in sight, but another single red rose was presented on his windowsill.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter summary; Stiles is greeted by Derek before he leaves for school, and is presented with a rose. After school, Stiles returns home where Derek is angrily waiting. The two get into a fight and harsh words are said and then regretted. Derek leaves in a frenzy. Stiles falls asleep and when he awakes it's the middle of the night and he fights with himself about whether or not he should check his windowsill for a rose from Derek. (Last chapter. Was originally longer, my original got deleted.)

* * *

Stiles awoke the next morning to find he had school. He hardly cared to show up on time, so he took his morning routine at a slow pace. Besides, he wasn't looking forward to hours of boredom and torture from Mr. Harris. He wasn't happy with being awake so early, he didn't even feel awake but washing his face seemed to wake him a bit.

He returned to his room to find Derek standing near the opened window. Letting his eyes droop, he gazed at the sight. Since when was it legal to look that attractive? The morning golden sun shoved its way through the window and wrapped its creamy rays around Derek's body, complementing his figure and softened eyes.

Stiles walked up to him and rested his arms on the mans hips, smiling.

Derek pulled his arm out from behind his back and presented a rose to Stiles.

It was by far the prettiest of the bunch. It's stem was thick and firm, preventing it from falling over by its own weight and its silky petals were a bright crimson color.

"You know mister, if you keep giving me roses, I'll have about 2 million of 'em" Stiles laughed, sticking the stem into his mouth, looking playfully at Derek.

Derek smiled back, "Two million and more." He bent over and kissed Stiles on the lips, kissing part of the stem as well.

Hours later Stiles walked into his room, tossing his book bag onto his bed. He turned and slightly jumped, startled to see Derek sitting at his desk chair. "Hey man, what're you doing?" He asked happily, like a boy who came home to greet his new puppy.

Derek stared back with narrowed eyes, "Nothing." He sternly said.

Stiles approached the man, "What's the matter? Are you oka-"

As soon as he placed a hand on Derek's shoulder, the man lept from the seat and pointed an outstretched finger into Stiles' face, "You still like her, don't you?" He shouted.

It's been a long time since Stiles has been afraid of Derek, but his tone of voice was enough of a warning to inform him to be careful. "Like her? Derek, what are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know!" Derek hollered back. With a confused expression from Stiles in return, Derek angrily said, "Lydia!"

"Lydia?" Stiles mimicked, still confused. "Why would you say I like Ly-" he started, shortly being cut off by Derek.

"I saw you two today!" He sounded upset almost, it was hard for Stiles to be sure, but he knew for sure Derek was mad.

"We're friends, Derek! What, just because I met you, you want me to toss her aside and treat her like shit?" Stiles knew he did nothing wrong and was prepared to defend himself.

Getting frustrated, Derek narrowed his eyes further, Stiles practically felt the gaze and gave a sharp look back, standing his ground. "You're also friends with Scott, and I don't see you tripping all over him!"

"Look Derek, you can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with." Stiles protested, growing angry.

Derek looked back and his softened. "Okay. Okay." He said, his voice going slighty higher, he sat back down in the chair, "You're right, I can't tell you who you can be friends with. You can be friend with who ever you'd like, heck, have friends with benifits too! I just won't be one of them."

Stiles looked back, hurt, "Friends with benefits. That's what you think her and I are?" his voice calmed to match Derek's, although Stiles' was a bit shaky. Hardly noticeable, or at least he hoped not.

"What else could I make out of what I saw?" Derek responded.

Stiles couldn't tell if Derek was still furious. He wasn't showing emotion, maybe he was hurt? Stiles couldn't quite piece him together. "What do you think you saw?"

"I saw," Derek began, sure of his answer, "you two pressed into each other, you tucking her hair behind her ear and touching foreheads. Her hands were all over your chest too, I should add."

Stiles huffed a sarcastic laugh, "Pressed into each other huh? Yeah, you see, that's a thing that people do sometimes, they call it a hug." He spoke to Derek as if he were a child.

Derek wasn't pleased with the tone of voice, "Look, Stiles," he shouted, springing from the chair again in anger, "I know what I saw!" His breathing was long and deep, "Her hands! Explain those."

Stiles didn't move, even when he felt Derek's breath warming his cheeks threateningly, "Oh come on, get over yourself, that's what Lydia does! She's a touchy-feely kind of girl! She had a fight with Jackson and I helped her to take her mind off of things."

"Did you now?" Derek's brows raised, "You helped her take her mind off of things." He mimicked Stiles, making it clear of how much of a sexual innuendo the sentence had.

"No! That's not how I said it!" Stiles shouted to defend himself.

"Is that how you meant it?" Derek leaned into Stiles' face daring him to answer.

"No, Derek. Stop it with the mind tricks! Yes, I liked her for years, almost eight years. You can't just stop liking someone, it's never that easy. I can't snap my fingers and forget all the feelings I've once had." He looked to Derek and would like to believe he saw his eyes soften a bit. "You can't forget people as easily as you'd like to. Wether you want to forget them because you hate them, because you found someone else, it doesn't matter, whatever reason! Did you have lingering feelings for Kate after she burned your family?" Stiles shouted. bad idea. He regretted the example the moment it slipped. He wanted to throw up. Scratch that, after he saw Derek's hurt face and watery eyes he just wanted to disappear.

"No. No no no." Stiles said in a pleading tone, "I didn't mean that, I swear, Derek, I didn't mean that."

Derek stood stiff as a board, looking into Stiles' eyes. "Really, Stiles?" He whispered so quietly that Stiles hardly even heard him.

Stiles knew he had no right to bring Derek's family into things, he was just so angry with him for his accusations that he immediately said what entered his mind.

Derek turned his back to Stiles and slowly motioned for the window.

"Derek! No! Stop!" Stiles screamed, reaching his arm out to grab the man by the shirt.

As soon as his shirt was grabbed, Derek spun around, quickly, "Let go." He hissed.

Stiles noticed long fangs taking up space in Derek's mouth, making his words slightly muffled. Stiles was crying by this point, tears filled his eyes and one by one took turns sliding down his cheeks. With Derek's teeth bared, Stiles knew things got really bad. He normally would have froze at the sight but he didn't care about what happened to him at this point.

Derek began climbing out of the window, trying his best to ignore the hands frantically gripping at his clothing and skin. He turned his head and growled deeply in his throat, letting Stiles know he was serious. It was honestly hard for him to ignore the boy's pleas, but with a angry snap of his teeth at the empty air between their faces, he turned and left.

Stiles called out the window for Derek to come back, and apologized about a million times but it was no help. With tears still pushing their way out of his eyes, his nose beginning to run and a sore throat, Stiles lowered himself to his bed.

Burying his face in his pillow he told himself he shouldn't be crying, until the look he saw on Derek's face entered his for the thousandth time, that's when he'd make a tiny weeping noise as he could only think of how much he regretted the whole day.

Stiles sat up in his bed a few hours later, noticing the sun had set and and moon was smiling in the sky. He propped himself up on his elbows and wiped his cheek with his hand. His face was sticky from the dried tears. Groggily looking around his room, he caught a glimpse of the vase on his night stand, housing his roses.

Sitting up he grabbed the flowers all at once. He separated them one by one and lay them out nicely on his blanket. Staring at them only brought thoughts of Derek, which saddened him all over again, knowing he had left.

Stiles took each rose in his hands before examining them closely. He then tried laying them out in the order he received them. Once he had that done, he looked to the window, the moon still owned the sky. It was about the same time he normally ended up checking the windowsill, but he pondered if he should even bother tonight. He decided he shouldn't, having a gut feeling there would nothing there.

Stiles later found himself unable to sleep. He would have thought it was the fact that he had taken a nap earlier, but he felt tired enough to sleep, he just felt like there was something missing. Multiple times his brain told him he should check the window, but every time his heart debated that it'd only upset him further.

That's what he did for a other half hour. Told himself reasons he should approach the window, and argued with reasons he shouldn't. Until finally he grew so tired and and frustrated with the insomnia that he brought himself to crawl from the warmth of his bed and near his window.

He stood in front of the window a moment. Far enough that he couldn't quite see the sill but close enough that the light of the moon threatened his eyes. He stood for a moment, revisiting thoughts of the fight and wondering how badly Derek was affected. With a shaky hand he lifted the window, slowly looking down to find a single red rose waiting patiently to be brought inside.

Stiles lifted the rose, realizing a tear was struggling to fall from his eye. It wasn't until he reached to shut the window that he noticed a small folded piece of paper. Unfolding the paper he realized the writing was too dark to see in his room. He Leaned his torso out if the window and used the moon as a source of light.

_Stiles, I'm sorry. I was unfair to you and I hate that it took an argument for me to realize that. Hopefully you'll be able to forgive me? Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning._

Stiles grinned, still hanging out of the window. He stayed still for a couple of minutes, elbows leaning on the sill, torso and face being cooled by the night.

Okay, so he and Derek had a fight. That'll happen. They'll fight and make up then repeat. But Stiles knew one thing, they can make it work. What ever life problems (human or werewolf) get thrown their way, they would sort through it. One rose at a time.


End file.
